Pharaoh In Training
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Hey look...I got off my lazy butt and wrote the next chapter. Since Yami Yugi has no idea how to use his magic, Yugi ships him off to a school where he can learn. But the teachers consist of Bakura, Yami Malik and others...
1. Default Chapter

Pharaoh-In-Training  
  
Anthy: I'm just writing this one...and I need ideas.  
  
Anshi: She's gonna note that she does NOT own Kinta, or anything from Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Anthy: Waru---bad blood.  
  
Anshi: Can we get to this story?  
  
Anthy: Not yet.   
  
Anshi: Why?  
  
Anthy: If you're bored...go and crush the mind of a squirrel or something.  
  
Anshi: Okay.   
  
Anthy: I will note that Kokoru, my big white tiger, she will be appearing in this ficcy.  
  
Anshi: And she will speak...and it will be funny.   
  
Anthy: Are you having fun?  
  
Anshi: I will...  
  
Anthy:...  
  
Anshi: ...ONCE YOU START THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Pharaoh-In-Training  
  
Day One: Room mates  
  
Hey Ho  
To the bottle   
I go  
To heal my  
Heart and drown   
My woe  
The rain   
May fall   
And the   
Wind my blow  
But there still  
May be many  
Miles to go  
Yami and twenty other yamis filed into the auditorium. He was still a little mad at Yugi for enrolling him into this school, and at the same time...missed the little bugger already. A large white tiger sat on the stage and stared out at the confused yamis...bright green eyes falling on Yami Yugi. That was unnerving. Soon it roared and stepped aside as Yami Malik and Kinta walked out on stage. The tiger ran off the stage.   
  
"Welcome students, to the one school to teach you how to use your shadow magic." Yami Malik said.   
  
Yami swore to himself.   
  
"You will have three classes. They consist of Magic Mastery, Hieroglyph Lit and Comp, and Arts of Ancient Egypt." Kinta said.   
  
Again, Yami cursed under his breath.   
  
"Kinta will teach Lit and Comp, I will teach Arts and the last teacher should be here any minute." Yami Malik said. (I'll just call him Malik...and his aibou is Marik...okay? Just for this story)   
  
Sure enough, the white tiger ran through the isle and hopped up on the stage, and Yami let out a string of profanities in his head. Anshi was teaching his Magic class. Anshi hopped off the tiger and stared directly into Yami's eyes.   
  
"Hello everyone. I am Anshi, your Magic Mastery teacher. This is Kokoru, and she will not only be the hall monitor, she will oversee your activities and inspect your dorm rooms." Anshi explained.   
  
Kokoru shuffled them into the hallways, and led them one-by-one to their dorms. Yami followed silently, not liking this place one bit. Kokoru led him into a small, dark, and empty room. Yami was not impressed. Anshi gave him an uncomfortably small room on purpose. She knew how to make him crack. Oh well...nothing to do but make the best of it.   
  
Yami opened the closet and found a crude cot, a polar fleece blanket, and a feather pillow. Good enough. The scrawny boy threw his bags into a corner and unpacked a sleeping bag (Ryouji's idea...of course). He would make it through this school. The door opened, and sure enough...there was Kokoru. She was sitting and watching Yami, making sure he didn't do anything "illegal"   
  
Yami found out that the night was going to be hell. Anshi had specifically assigned Kokoru to stay in the room with him, constantly monitoring him.   
  
"Well, his first class is yours Kinta." Anshi said to Kinta.   
  
"Yep. Gonna give them all hell."   
  
"Nice. What's going first?"   
  
"No idea. Maybe I'll start with cats, cuz this is part of a history class."   
  
The two clinked their glasses together and downed their drinks.   
  
@@@@@  
  
Next chappy?   
  
Anthy: Classes begin.  
  
Anshi: He's here cuz he can't use his magic too well.   
  
Anthy: Nothing too devastating anyways. 


	2. Class One

Pharaoh In Training  
  
Anthy: Yami Malik = Ishtaru.   
  
Anshi: Okay?   
  
Anthy: Do you have your lesson plan yet?   
  
Anshi: I'm doing Magic Mastery.   
  
Anthy: But first class is Kinta's.   
  
Anshi: And her TA is Bakura.   
  
Anthy: Okay.   
  
Kokoru: Meow.   
  
@@@  
  
Pharaoh In Training  
  
Day Two: Class One  
  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain  
  
And the stream that falls from hill to plains  
  
But better than rain or rippling brook  
  
There's a mug 'o beer inside this took  
  
Yami woke up to falling flat on the floor. He popped open one eye and looked up to see his wrist inside Kokoru's mouth. The top half of his body was on the floor and the other half was on the bed.   
  
"I'm awake...I'm awake." He said, getting dressed and moving down the hall towards his first class with his older sister as the teacher. Kokoru was checking into other people's rooms and dragging them out of bed.   
  
Yami looked around in his class. There were some other students, half asleep and half dead. But there was one who stood out. His lime-green eyes met with Yami's red-violet eyes.   
  
He had short, spiked, ice-blue hair and piercing lime-green eyes. He wore a gray tank-top and jeans. He had black shoes and two spiked bracelets on either wrist. He had a pentagram around his neck. And Yami hated him right away.   
  
The door opened and Kinta walked in, dressing in her priestess outfit not seen since Egypt. Kokoru followed, wearing gold and jewels and other regal attire. Kinta glared down at them from her steps.   
  
"Okay class. This is you Hieroglyph class. You will learn to read and write your original roles in life and your pasts. I have them all right here. Catch." Kinta threw a white cat into the rows of students. She threw a black cat into the other group.   
  
The white cat landed in front of Yami, and took a liking to him. The other students looked at him like he was mad. The white cat jumped onto his shoulder and curled around, tail on one shoulder and head on the other. Yami smiled, until he saw the other kid, with the black cat mirroring the white one...on the kid's shoulders.   
  
"Good. Yami, you and Sesh (destroy/perish) are now responsible for those cats. Yami, yours is Sheta (secrets). Sesh, yours is Mora." Kinta said, then she began her lesson.   
  
Yami and Sesh were evenly matched, and Kinta did evidently notice how they hated each other. This was going to be a great simester.   
  
"Okay class, tomorrow, you go to Ishtaru's Arts of ancient Egypt. Sleep. Now."   
  
Yami and Sheta fell asleep almost instantaneously. 


End file.
